En el lugar de ella
by Aki.Electric
Summary: Rufure es una estudiante del Instituto Smash que destaca gracias a su gran intelecto y por ello es admirada por sus compañeros. Lo que nadie sabe es que en verdad se trata de Robin, el hermano gemelo de Rufure, que se está haciendo pasar por ella para evitar que le quiten su beca.
1. Chapter 1

_Las letras cursivas son flashbacks._

Las normales son tiempo presente.

La vista que le ofrecía el espejo situado frente a él solo era capaz de mostrarle una imagen: un chico de 16 años, con cabello blanco y unos ojos oscuros. Muchos dirían que su apariencia podría ser única, pero lo cierto es que no era así, no cuando contaba con una hermana gemela.

 _-Conseguí un lugar para estudiar el siguiente año en el Instituto Smash.-_

 _El chico, de entonces unos 15 años, volteó a ver a la chica que acababa de entrar a la habitación._

 _-Oh. Que bien.-Dijo sin interés, prestando nuevamente atención a su libro mientras se volvía a acostar en su cama para seguir leyendo._

 _-¿Así demuestras tu emoción?-Preguntó ella mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo y se sentaba en una cama situada del otro lado del cuarto._

 _-Sabía que podías hacerlo, -levantó su pulgar con indiferencia, sin dirigirle la mirada -si eso quieres saber.-_

 _-¿Ya decidiste en que preparatoria estudiarás?_

 _-Planeó seguir mis estudios por internet. Ya sabes, tú estudias y yo trabajo._

 _La chica suspiró._

 _-Robin,-el chico ya sabía que dirección tomaría la charla-ya sé que es difícil mantenernos; no alcanza con lo que nos envían nuestros padres, trabajas mientras yo sigo estudiando, pero en serio, debes comenzar a estudiar en una escuela donde haiga maestros,-el chico iba a hablar, pero ella le dio una mirada de "cállate y escúchame"- alumnos y, mínimo, hayan pupitres donde sentarse._

 _-¿Te refieres a que busque una escuela de verdad?_

 _-Si._

 _-Bueno, podría estudiar en el instituto que está en el centro de la ciudad.-El joven decía mientras tenia cerrado los ojos cuando de pronto los abre recordando un detalle muy importante.- ¿Pero cómo pagaremos tus estudios? El Instituto Smash es de los más caros._

 _-Pediré la beca de excelencia. Solo debo presentar un examen antes de que inicie el curso y si lo apruebo y demuestro un buen empeño al inicio del año me darán el dinero que se gasta todo el año allí y otro extra para mí._

 _La chica se paró y recorrió la cortina que usaban para dividir la habitación y darse privacidad. Lo más probable es que se quería quitar el uniforme de su secundaria y dormirse._

 _-Buenas noches, Robin._

 _-Buenas noches, Rufure._

 _Ambos hermanos apagaron las luces y se durmieron._

-Debo estar loco como para aceptar hacer esto.

Abrió una bolsa y comenzó a sacar todo lo que había adentro.

Comenzó a acomodar cada objeto en el tocador en el cual había estado viéndose todo ese tiempo. Cualquiera que lo viera le preguntaría como sabia acomodar cada cosa en su lugar, o si tan siquiera podía distinguir que era qué. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que no era su primera vez haciendo esto.

 _-¿Qué haga qué?_

 _-Presenta el examen para la beca por mí._

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Robin no dejaba de ver a su hermana mientras ella se limpiaba la sopa que su gemelo le había escupido en la cara. Hace tan solo unos momentos estaban charlando mientras comían de manera tranquila y de repente su hermana, en medio de su charla, soltó de golpe aquellas palabras, que no sabía que provocarían muchas situaciones a futuro._

 _-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?, ¿no se supone que debes ir tú?_

 _-Se me presentó un compromiso de último momento, además, eres igual de inteligente que yo, y fácilmente podrías engañarlos haciéndote pasar por mí._

 _-¿No puedes presentarlo otro día?_

 _Rufure, una vez terminado de limpiarse la cara, negó con su cabeza._

 _-Ese es el único día para presentarlo. Y si no es ese día tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente año y no creo que pueda pagar ni siquiera los materiales._

 _El albino parecía pensarlo. Ella sabía muy bien que él no era capaz de dejarla en una situación como esa, pero parecía que incluso había límites para los favores que le pedía._

 _-Supongamos que acepto disfrazarme para presentar por ti, pero ¿y si sospechan que soy hombre?-dijo nervioso- Nos parecemos pero no como para que en verdad crean que soy tu._

 _La fémina estiro sus brazos para alcanzar las manos del chico._

 _-Descuida Robin,-dijo su hermana mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos con los suyos-ya lo tengo resuelto.-Terminó la frase con una sonrisa algo macabra en ese momento comenzó a sudar frio el joven, empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento._

No había notado hasta hace un tiempo lo largo que estaba su cabello. ¿En serio estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo mucho que creció? Como sea, eso ya no importaba. Lo necesitaba de esa forma, durante un tiempo.

 _La joven entró al edificio, caminaba mirando los números de las aulas para encontrar en la que se presentaría el examen. Cuando la vio camino rápidamente e ingresó en ella, había un profesor sentado frente a un escritorio con las pruebas que se aplicarían._

 _-¿Cuál es su nombre?-le preguntó._

 _-Rufure Daraen-dijo la peliblanca con un tono algo bajo._

 _-Daraen, Daraen…-el señor buscaba su nombre para marcar su asistencia y con una mano le extendía un examen.-Solo puedes usar lápiz de 2 ½, no hables y nada de celulares.-Decía lo último mostrándole una caja con adentro varios de estos aparatos._

 _Ella sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular algo viejo y lo metió en la caja._

 _-Se te devolverá al terminar tu prueba.-Terminó de darle las indicaciones a la vez que le daba una hoja de respuestas._

 _La joven asintió y se dirigió al fondo del salón donde estaban los únicos lugares vacíos. Dos horas después entregó el examen, le devolvieron su celular y se fue._

 _Cuando la peliblanca llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta se topó con una chica que la miraba satisfecha._

 _-¿Cómo te fue, Robin?_

 _-Bien, supongo. Estuvo fácil.-Decía el muchacho quitándose las extensiones del cabello y dejándolas en una mesa cercana._

 _-Rufure…_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-No me vuelvas a pedir algo así._

 _-De acuerdo. Ahora vete a cambiar._

 _El chico se fue a la habitación de ambos para poder hacer lo que su gemela le ordenó. Estaba harto de usar la ropa de su hermana._

Se quedó mirando su reflejo por un rato. Quería memorizar su imagen de ahora, porque de seguro pasaría un largo tiempo para volver a verse así.

 _Oye Robin-le habló un chico de cabello y ojos azules._

 _-¿Qué sucede Marth?-volteó a verlo el albino, despegando su mirada de su libro._

 _El peliazul, que estaba algo nervioso, giró su cabeza para observar a otro peliazul de ojos azules y a un rubio, también, de ojos azules. Ellos le hacían señas que indicaban que continuará. Él los miró enojado._

 _-Ocurrió algo con Rufure._

 _El peliblanco miró sorprendido a los compañeros de su familiar._

Cepilló su cabello, después dejó el cepillo en el tocador y agarró la mitad de su cabello con una mano y con la otra comenzó a sujetarlo con una liga. Se haría dos coletas, como su hermana.

 _-¿Qué haga que?-sentía que se estaba repitiendo la misma escena de hace un año, hasta había contestado igual._

 _-Ella quiere que finjas ser ella por un mes.-Terminó de decir por Marth el joven rubio, Link._

 _Hubo un silencio incómodo._

 _-Ya le había dicho que no me lo pidiera otra vez.-Robin resopló molesto.-Y quiere que lo haga por más tiempo._

 _El otro peliazul presente en la sala, Ike, dio un paso hacia adelante._

 _-Su beca peligra, Robín._

 _El susodicho se sobresaltó debido a su comentario._

 _-Si no va las primeras semanas, corre el riesgo de que se la quiten._

-Igual que la última vez.

Se puso un poco de rubor rosa pálido, por la blancura de su piel.

 _-Ella nos dijo que no es la primera vez que lo haces._

 _Robin miró molesto al rubio._

 _-No lo es, pero quiere que finja ser una chica ¡por un mes!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza._

 _-Descuida, nosotros te ayudaremos.-Dijo Marth para intentar calmarlo._

 _-Por supuesto, para eso están los amigos.-Respondió Link colocando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Robin en señal de apoyo._

 _-Más que nada Marth, para fingir ser una chica no necesita ni disfrazarse.-Se burló Ike, recibiendo un golpe en la espalda por parte de Marth, quien se encontraba rojo del coraje, que no le dolió._

 _Eso provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el albino._

 _Todo resultaría bien con ayuda de sus amigos, ¿cierto?_

Agarró el rímel y dio dos pasadas en sus pestañas.

 _-De acuerdo.-habló el peliazul con apariencia poco masculina-Supongo que todos sabemos de qué manera ayudarlo._

 _El otro peliazul y el blondo asintieron._

 _-Por cierto,-recordó Link-le conté del problema a una amiga experta en el tema. Dice que contamos totalmente con su apoyo._

 _-Entonces, eso nos convierte en un criminal usurpador travesti con cuatro cómplices.-Bromeó Ike._

 _-Hay que tener mucho cuidado. No podemos permitir que se descubra lo que vamos a hacer.- Dijo de manera seria Marth._

Se puso el brillo para labios, teniendo cuidado de no salirse del borde de sus labios.

Se acomodó el fleco y se miró en el espejo prestando atención a su nueva apariencia. Era la copia perfecta de su hermana.

Carraspeó un poco e intentó poner un tono que le permitiera sonar casi igual a su hermana.

-Soy Rufure Daraen, es un gusto conocerlos.

 **Hola, es un gusto ver que te hayas tomado la molestia de pasar por este fandom y hayas elegido leer mi primer fic en este sitio. La idea surgió después de que mi hermana veía un dorama de una chica haciéndose pasar por un hombre en una escuela de hombres, obviamente. Yo le pregunté" ¿te imaginas una historia así en la que Robin se haga pasar por una chica?" y ella me dijo que la escribiera, por eso estoy aquí. Es mi primera historia así que perdóname ante cualquier error ortográfico y no temas en decirme en que puedo mejorar, me ayudará mucho.**

 **Bueno, es todo. Pasen buenos días, ¿tardes?, ¿noche? Lo que sea en donde vives.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Smash Bros y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

"Smash Town, tiene grabada la palabra progreso en cada uno de sus rincones. Cuenta con 27 restaurantes, 3 centros comerciales…"

Robin era el único pasajero despierto a pesar de ser las 3:40 a.m., estaba nervioso debido al hecho de tener que ir a una ciudad en la que jamás había estado pero su hermana sí.

Sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño en la noche previa al arribo a tal metrópoli había decidido leer folletos turísticos de la ciudad que sus amigos le habían proporcionado anteriormente, así que él se encontraba leyendo un tríptico mientras se alumbraba con una pequeña lámpara que traía siempre consigo.

…"12 escuelas, entre ellas la mejor de todas es el Instituto Smash"

El albino soltó un bostezo, sentía cansancio cuando por fin llegaba a la información que más le importaba aprender. Qué ironía.

Guardó los folletos en una mochila negra que le pertenecía a su consanguínea, apagó su lámpara y se acomodó lo mejor posible en el asiento. Tenía que descansar lo más que pudiera.

Se despertó debido a que el autobús dio un brinco por culpa de los bordos que tenía la carretera. Se frotó los ojos y encendió su celular para ver la hora. Eran las 7 de la mañana. Para haber dormido tan poco se sentía bien. Se pasó las siguientes 3 horas leyendo un libro que trajo consigo de su casa, no pudo leerlo antes por lo cual aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Cerca del mediodía el chofer habló diciendo que faltaba menos de treinta minutos para llegar a su destino. El peliblanco cerró su libro y lo guardó en la mochila, lo que quedaba del viaje se lo pasó viendo el paisaje por la ventana a su derecha. A pesar de que ya estaban entrando a los límites de la ciudad aun había bastante vegetación. Si no recordaba mal, el chico leyó en uno de los folletos de Smash Town que a su alrededor se encontraban reservas naturales, algunas estaban abiertas al público y las demás eran propiedad privada.

Observar el panorama que dejaba atrás el medio de transporte hizo que el joven recordará que ya no podía retroceder, a estas alturas ya no podía escapar. Una vez llegará a la ciudad adoptaría la identidad de su hermana gemela.

Desde que salió de su ciudad de origen, se quiso asegurar de hacer las cosas bien. En una maleta de carrito morada de Rufure, empacó la ropa de la misma y metió un poco de ropa interior masculina, era obvio que no usaría ropa interior perteneciente a su familiar. Jamás haría eso.

Y antes de dejar su apartamento, antes de siquiera salir de su habitación, se vistió con la ropa de su hermana, que por suerte, era de su misma talla. Vestía una sudadera con capucha morada y un pantalón oscuro y usaba un par de tenis blancos.

Robin sacó de la mochila un pequeño espejo de mano. Tenía que revisar si el maquillaje no se le había corrido después de tanto tiempo puesto. Agradeció el hecho de que siguiera casi intacto, no quería volver a maquillarse.

Sintió como el transporte comenzó a detenerse. No se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la central de autobuses.

Los demás pasajeros empezaban a agarrar sus equipajes y bajaban del autobús. Volvió a meter el espejo en la mochila, la cerró y se la colgó. Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que los demás.

Llevaba 10 minutos caminando en la central pero no conseguía ver por ningún lado a sus amigos. Link le mandó horas antes un mensaje que decía que lo irían a recoger pero simplemente no los encontraba.

Siguió sin rumbo por aquel sitio tan concurrido hasta que logró distinguir a lo lejos a Ike con los brazos alzados sosteniendo un letrero que tenía tachado el nombre "Robin" y en un pequeño espacio del mismo escrito "Rufure". A su lado estaba Marth el cual se veía molesto y sostenía con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho otro letrero que tenía escrito "R. Daraen". Link estaba al otro lado de Ike, mirando a todas partes, como si buscará algo, o más bien, a alguien.

Apresuró el paso hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos!-gritó el peliblanco, aprovechó todo el ruido que había en la central para que no se distinguiera su tono de voz masculina.

El rubio logró escuchar su grito y volteó hacia la dirección de donde vino su voz.

-¡Robin! ¿Qué tal el viaje?-iba a decir algo mas pero se quedó callado.

Los peli azules lo miraron confundidos, prestaron atención hacia donde veía el blondo pero se quedaron igual o más impresionados que él.

Se dirigía hacia ellos la viva imagen de su compañera de clases, aunque en el fondo sabían que se trataba de su buen amigo Robin.

El albino se detuvo cuando los tuvo enfrente de él. Al principio se encontraba un poco confundido por la reacción de sus amigos pero luego recordó que estaba disfrazado de su gemela.

-¿Y…que tal?-no sabía que decirles.

Link fue el primero en salir del shock.

-Realmente luces como tu hermana.

Ike fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Casi me engañas,-sonrió malicioso-pero tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres desplazar a Marth de su lugar en lucir como mujer.

Marth, quien aún no salía de la impresión, volvió en sí al escuchar a Ike decir eso. Volteó a verlo, solo para comprobar si este lo observaba con la tonta cara que pone cuando lo molesta. Si, el desgraciado tenía esa cara.

Enfadado, le lanzó un puñetazo en el brazo, pero no le dolió al más alto.

-¡Pero si es la verdad!-sonreía muy satisfecho por el resultado que obtuvo del otro.

Robin rio un poco por la escena entre esos dos. Link, que también hallaba divertido eso, se giró a ver al albino vestido de mujer.

-Creí que nunca te encontraríamos.

-Se te olvido escribir en el mensaje donde nos reuniríamos.

La manera indiferente en que le respondió su amigo, lo hizo avergonzarse. Ese fue su error.

-Sí,-sobaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda nervioso-sinceramente ni siquiera sabíamos como recibirte. Ike sugirió hacer un cartel con tu nombre pero Marth dijo que probablemente ya estarías disfrazado y se vería raro que a nuestra compañera le llamáramos por el nombre de su hermano en vez del suyo. Así que Ike reutilizó el cartel que ya había hecho. Pero Marth se molestó y terminó haciendo otro letrero.

-Supongo que también se les dificultara ayudarme en esto.

-Descuida, no importa lo difícil que sea, te ayudaremos. Además, recuerda a mi amiga que está al tanto de la situación.

-¿Y cuando la conoceré?-necesitaba saber quién era.

-Más pronto de lo que imaginas.-Sonrió Link. Se notaba que la alegraba pensar en ella.-Bueno, lo mejor será separar a esos dos antes de que se agregue otro lugar más a la lista de donde se nos tiene prohibida la entrada.-Le decía a la vez que señalaba a sus amigos peli azules que, por alguna extraña razón, se intentaban ahorcar el uno al otro.

-Chicos,- el Daraen habló, pero luego carraspeó un poco-¡ahí vienen los guardias de seguridad!-señalaba detrás de ellos.

-¿¡Donde!?-se separaron rápidamente volteando a ver hacia donde apuntaba Robin.

-Solo bromeaba, no hay ningún guardia.

Ambos lo fulminaban con la mirada. Se le hubieran lanzado encima de no ser por…

-¿No han visto a dos chicos matándose entre sí?-Rayos, ¿de dónde salió ese guardia?

-Oh no, no los hemos visto.-Mintió Ike, sumamente nervioso.

-Mis compañeros me advirtieron que hay dos jóvenes que siempre se atacan entre ellos, me recomendaron prestar mucha atención por si se atrevían a venir por aquí.

-Pues tiene mucha suerte, no hay nadie atacándose.-intentó mentir Marth, pero su cara fácilmente expresaba todo lo contrario. Su fuerte nunca sería mentir.

-Muy bien-respondió finalmente el guardia-perdónenme por molestarlos.-Pasó junto a Robin-Señorita.-Le dio una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrió al albino.

Cuando el guardia se alejó lo suficiente, el peliblanco miró a sus amigos.

-¿Soy el único o alguien más vio cómo se comportó conmigo?-señalaba hacia la dirección por donde se fue el sujeto.

-¿Qué esperabas? Ahora eres una chica,-dijo Ike, y agregó-no quiero que te enojes pero tu hermana es linda, me contaba que sufría a veces un poco de acoso por parte de los hombres.

¿Acoso? Rufure no le había dicho nada al respecto ¿Tendría que pasar por lo mismo?

-Espera-el peliazul claro hablo-¿te contaba que sufría acoso por parte de los hombres a ti que eres casi una bestia y no a nosotros, que somos más civilizados?- se apuntaba a sí mismo y a Link.

Tal parece que no era el único en no enterarse.

-¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras que entiendas?-El más alto miraba hacia arriba fingiendo buscar inspiración y se giró a verlo.-Sí.

-Jamás supe de eso. Gracias por decírmelo.-intento sonar calmado el Daraen, aunque de cualquier forma se notaba su preocupación en su voz, después de todo no podía evitar que le importará ese asunto respecto a su familiar más cercana.

-Lo mejor será que ya nos marchemos, aun hay que mostrarte la ciudad-sugirió Marth.

Todos los demás asintieron.

Robin apenas iba a comenzar a caminar cuando sintió que jalaban la mochila en su espalda. Volteó y vio que Link era quien la tenía agarrada con ambas manos y sin perder tiempo se la quitó y se la colgó, mientras que Ike le arrebataba la maleta.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-les preguntó-yo puedo llevarlo.

-Eso lo sabemos-contestó Ike-pero se vería mal que siendo hombres no ayudemos a una mujer. Eso me recuerda-miró a Marth-¿hay algo con lo que te quieras que te ayude?

El otro peliazul comenzó a doblar el cartel que traía consigo, formando una especie de abanico y con eso comenzó a golpear al más alto.

-¡Solo intentaba ser caballeroso!-de cualquier forma lucía feliz a pesar de que no dejaba de pegarle.

-Marth-lo llamó el rubio-podrás seguir castigando a Ike después, debemos irnos rápido.

El susodicho paró de golpearlo, se cruzó de brazos molesto y se puso al lado del albino.

-Después de ti.-También fingía ser respetuoso como si de verdad fuera una chica.

El travesti caminó seguido por sus amigos llegando a la salida de la central. Una vez fuera, pudo ver como habían taxis estacionados y otros dejando o subiendo gente.

-¡Taxi!-el blondo llamó la atención de uno de estos vehículos, deteniéndose enfrente de ellos cuatro.

El taxista se bajó y abrió la cajuela, mientras que Ike y Link guardaban sus cosas, Marth abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros. Primero entró el peliblanco y junto a él su amigo peliazul, detrás de él entró Ike y cerró la puerta. Link se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Finalmente entró el taxista.

-¿A dónde los llevó?

* * *

 **Hola, me tarde alrededor de un mes (o más) en actualizar pero aquí está el segundo capítulo. Me emociona ver que mi fic le agrade a algunas personas, solo quiero que recuerden que es mi primer fic pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Va a tener un comienzo lento ya que tardará en llegar a la parte en que las cosas se irán poniendo interesantes. Por cierto, voy a agregar parejas que puedan influir o no en la historia, como el chico que está interesado en Rufure.**

 **Espero poder traerles el siguiente capítulo pronto, hasta luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smash Bros no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores de ortografía.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Una de las maneras en que se referirá a Robin es como travesti.**

 **-Marth e Ike se pelean constantemente pero son buenos amigos.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

El taxi se detuvo debido a que la luz del semáforo acababa de cambiar a rojo. Los pasajeros se habían quedado callados ya que ninguno quería sacar algún tema que comprometiera la identidad del albino vestido de mujer. Estaban conscientes de que ya era muy paranoico de su parte desconfiar de hablar cualquier cosa en presencia del conductor del transporte de alquiler, pero no sabían si la información que soltaran fuera a caer en manos equivocadas. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

Robin miraba por la ventana a su izquierda, no es que hubiera algo interesante afuera pero ya se había cansado de mirar el interior del taxi y los demás tripulantes. Marth seguía con la mirada al frente observaba el semáforo esperando que cambiara pronto al igual que Link y el conductor. Ike se hartó de ver los demás autos inmóviles por la ventana, suspiró molesto, tenía que encontrar con que entretenerse. Miró a su segunda derecha (si, a veces le llamaba así a su izquierda ¿Por qué? Una historia que se contara en otra ocasión) y pudo ver a su víctima.

Marth sintió como un dedo picaba su brazo derecho, pero intentó dejarlo pasar, en serio que lo intentó porque aquel dedo empezó a picarlo no solo en el brazo, también en su mejilla. Al girar para exigirle al otro que parará, el dedo pudo picar su ojo derecho. Se lo cubrió con su mano derecha y veía enojado con su ojo bueno a su amigo (la razón de porque lo considera su amigo a pesar de que lo molesta la mayor parte del tiempo también es otra historia). Le pegó en la cabeza con su mano izquierda. Ike le regresó el golpe, el otro peliazul hizo lo mismo, igual el otro, y de nuevo él. Lucirían como dos jóvenes que actuaban como niños al regresarse los golpes de no ser porque cada golpe que le daban al otro parecía tener más fuerza que el anterior.

El travesti no podía ignorar a sus amigos porque la pelea se estaba llevando acabo a un lado suyo, era empujado de vez en cuando quedando pegado contra la puerta.

-Ya cálmense-dijo el conductor mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

Link se giró para ver lo que sucedía atrás, de repente se dio cuenta del problema.

-Ro…-él mismo se interrumpió-Rufure, ¿dejaste que esos dos se sentaran juntos?

El peliblanco se mostró confundido. Carraspeó un poco.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Fingió lo mejor que pudo una voz femenina.

-No está permitido dejar que estos dos se sienten juntos, muchas cosas malas pasan cuando ocurre.-Respondió el rubio.

El albino se puso a pensar, tomó en cuenta la actitud de Ike y la de Marth, lo mucho que el otro molestaba al más bajo. De pronto, todo se hizo más claro.

-Oh.-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Si no paran de hacer eso tendré que bajarlos del taxi.-Amenazó el conductor.

Link suspiró con los ojos cerrados, luego se giró para ver fijamente a su amigo que si estaba calmado.

-Rufure, cambia de lugar con Marth.

Quince minutos después…

Ya había cambiado el color del semáforo pero al cabo de un rato el transporte termino atrapado en el tráfico. El Daraen se encontraba, literalmente, metido en medio de un conflicto entre sus dos amigos. Link le había dicho que era mejor que se encontrara entre esos dos que dejar que estuvieran juntos ya que evitaba que su pelea fuera más grave o algo simplemente difícil de manejar.

"Es un sacrificio necesario para nuestro bienestar", estaría de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amigo de no ser porque él era quien tenía que sufrir, claro no tanto como Marth, pero igualmente sufriría, más ahora que Ike se le ocurrió agarrar una de sus dos coletas y la usaba para darle "latigazos" en la cara al otro.

-A todo esto-Habló "la albina"-¿A dónde habías dicho que iríamos, Link?

El rubio se giró a verlo.

-Iremos a recorrer de forma rápida el centro de la ciudad. Tienes que aprender cómo llegar a los sitios importantes. No querrás perderte, ¿verdad?

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza. El rubio volvió a dirigir su vista al frente al sentir que por fin se estaba moviendo el vehículo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se bajaron del taxi.

Los cuatro chicos estaban en una de las calles principales del centro de la ciudad. Robin miraba los anuncios de los locales más cercanos, no había nada que le llamará la atención.

Marth sacó un trozo de papel doblado de su pantalón y lo desdobló.

-Sospechaba que habrían contratiempos, así que traje un mapa de la ciudad en el cual señalé los lugares que deberíamos mostrarte. –Miró el papel.-Opino que el primer sitio al que debemos ir y queda más cerca…-el ojiazul se detuvo al ver como un par de manos le arrebataban el mapa. Volteo a ver a Ike que sostenía el mapa, el cual rápidamente rompió hasta hacerlo en pedazos diminutos y lo sopló en su cara.

Está bien. Podía soportar que Ike lo tratara así, eran amigos. PERO él no se desveló parte de la noche tomándose la molestia de hacer esa labor para que esta bestia (otra historia) tan infantil destrozará su trabajo. Lo lamentaría en el futuro. Pero ahora había que enfocarse en el presente.

-¡Oigan, no pueden tirar basura!-Les advirtió un policía que pasaba por ahí.-Deben recogerla o les daré una multa.

Ninguno se movió cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, "la albina" pensando que sus amigos tenían alguna especie de imán que atraía figuras con autoridad, Link consideraba irse por su lado con el travesti del grupo y enseñarle el lugar evitando cualquier cosa que lo relacionara con los peli azules, Ike silbaba mientras miraba hacia otro lado y Marth esperando que fuera la bestia que tenía por amigo quien recogiera el confeti que hizo con su tan preciado mapa.

El oficial suspiró.

-Supongo que tendré que elegir quien lo haga. Tú,-señaló a Marth-hazlo, o me veré forzado a multarte.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó indignado. Se supone que debía hacerlo el responsable.

-Porque eres el único aquí.-Soltó como si nada el policía.

El chico miró a los lados. En efecto, ninguno de sus amigos estaba.

Cuando checó atrás de él, vio como a lo lejos iban corriendo Ike, que cargaba a "Rufure" y a Link detrás de ellos.

Marth estaba agachado recogiendo cada uno de trozos de papel mientras intentaba contener el enojo que eso le provocaba. Estaba seguro de que fue idea de Ike que lo abandonarán, lo más probable era que cargó a Robin y convenció a su otro amigo de huir con la excusa de que no tenían todo el día y debían alejarse del policía antes de que ocurriera algo. Molesto, fue recogiendo cada uno de los papeles, después de unos minutos, había logrado reunirlos todos, estando a punto de echarlos a un bote de basura cercano, un peatón pasó corriendo, empujándolo y provocando que se le cayeran. Como si no fuera más lamentable, sopló un poco de viento, llevándose el confeti que antes había sido un mapa, dejándolo esparcido por toda la calle. Incrédulo, observó al policía.

-Recógelos.

Pobre, pero tan solo era el principio de su agonía.

* * *

Llevaban rato caminando pero aun no llegaban a ningún sitio que debiera conocer. Robin, el cual ya se preguntaba que ocurría con sus dos amigos que, de vez en cuando, se susurraban y al notar que él los veía le sonreían algo ¿nerviosos? y se volvían a hablar bajo. ¿Pero que les pasaba? No conseguía entender las reacciones de sus amigos, miraban cada uno de los negocios de esa calle como si fuera la primera vez que…

Oh, no.

-Chicos,-sus amigos se detuvieron-estamos perdidos.-No preguntó, estaba afirmando algo que era más que evidente.

Ike tembló un poco y Link lo miró.

-Bueno,-habló el rubio-yo no diría que nos perdimos. ¿No es así?

-Perdimos el rumbo.-Contestó el peliazul.

-Exacto.-Link sonrió ante la respuesta del otro.-Dio la casualidad de que tomamos una ruta que no debíamos y ahora estamos en un sitio de la ciudad en el que jamás hemos estado.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?-Preguntó "la chica".

Link e Ike se observaron en silencio como esperando que el otro se le ocurriera algo.

-Tal vez no debiste romper el mapa de Marth.-Le dijo el rubio al mayor.

-Por favor.-Ike se cruzó de brazos mientras rodaba los ojos-Eso es como detenerse a pedir indicaciones.

-¿Y si lo hacemos?-Preguntó otra vez "la peliblanca".

Ambos lo miraron.

-Robin, -le hablaba con voz baja el peliazul-sé que tienes que mantener el papel de mujer pero, recuerda, un hombre nunca pide indicaciones.

-Pero…

-NUNCA.-Dijo con tono severo.

-¿Link?- Miró al rubio esperando que lo apoyara pero solo negó con la cabeza. Al rubio le resultaría difícil explicarle que estando con Ike estaba prohibido pedir indicaciones.

-Algún día aprenderás que tu orgullo de hombre te lo impedirá.-Fue lo último que dijo Ike mientras seguía caminando.

Link y Robin se vieron, el blondo siguió al más alto y el albino suspiró resignado, limitándose en seguir a aquellos dos.

Media hora después llegaron a una parte de la ciudad que, al parecer, si conocían Link e Ike ya que sonrieron al ver el lugar.

Señalaban cada una de las tiendas.

-Hemos llegado. Después de tanto.-Ike se dejó caer de rodillas enfrente de un puesto de helados.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Preguntó el señor que atendía el negocio.

-¡Un helado!-suplicó el peli azul.

Robin veía confundido a la distancia la escena.

-¿Qué le pasa?-le preguntó a Link.

-Ike solo compra helado en lugares que conoce. Jamás compra algo en un lugar desconocido.

-De acuerdo…-dijo el albino que creyó entender (más o menos).

Ike se acercó mientras comía como si nada un cono de helado.

-¿Ahora si me mostraran los sitios importantes?-preguntó Robin al ya tener cerca a sus dos amigos.

Link asintió la vez que se daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar. Los otros dos solo lo siguieron.

Si algo desconocía Robin Daraen era que la suerte jamás estaba del lado de sus amigos, y estaba por presenciarlo en primera fila.

Un niño que corría sin prestar atención al camino termino por chocar con Ike, provocando que al otro se le cayera su helado sobre el piso de cemento.

El peliazul miroó enojado al niño, quien se asustó por como lo veía el joven.

El pequeño no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Personas de alrededor volteaban a ver, preguntándose porque podría estar llorando el infante.

Ike se puso nervioso.

-Cálmate, niño.-estaba por sujetarlo pero el infante se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él.

-¡No me toques!-le gritó-¡quiero a mi mamá!

La gente malinterpretó la situación: aparentemente se trataba de un acosador que quería llevarse al niño en contra de su voluntad aprovechándose de que se había separado de su madre para hacerle cosas.

Robin pensó que la gente gustaba de pensar inmediatamente en lo peor, y cuando escuchó a alguien murmurar que llamaran a la policía sabía que había que aclarar las cosas pero no hubo tiempo para eso ya que Link le tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo corriendo.

No pararon de correr hasta que terminaron en otro lado de la ciudad, y por como el rubio miraba alrededor supo que se habían vuelto a perder.

-Rayos.-dijo entre jadeos Link.-Ya perdimos a dos.

El Daraen arqueó una ceja mientras recuperaba el aire.

¿Acaso esto era lo que solían hacer?

* * *

Marth juraba que si veía a alguno de sus amigos les golpearía.

Esos traidores le habían abandonado a su suerte. Debió verlo venir de Ike pero no creyó que lograra convencer a los otros para que lo siguieran.

Por alguna extraña razón el policía le ordenó formar el mapa con cada uno de los trozos de papel como si se tratara de un rompecabezas solo porque lo suficientemente tonto para murmurar que era un mapa cuando el oficial erróneamente dijo que era un periódico.

-¡Terminé!-exclamó feliz.

Le había tomado media hora pero al fin lo consiguió.

El policía lo observaba a unos metros de distancia desinteresado.

-Tira eso y puedes irte.-le ordenó.

Estando a punto de meter los papeles en el bote de basura, Marth sintió una brisa de aire pasar.

"Oh, no" giró asustado, tal y como imaginó, el viento se había llevado los pedazos de papel, dejándolos esparcidos a lo largo de la calle nuevamente.

Miró incrédulo al policía. Esperaba alguna muestra de compasión o algo pero sólo vio seriedad en su rostro.

-Vuelve a formar ese mapa.

Este oficial era muy sádico.

Marth lloraba por dentro.

Sin duda alguna mataría a Ike cuando lo viera.

* * *

Robin juraba que apenas pudiera le preguntaría a su gemela si acaso tenía un truco para soportar cosas como estas.

-Acelera el paso.-le dijo Link.

El albino lo seguía desde atrás pero se comenzaba a cansar.

-Ya podemos pedir indicaciones,-sugirió "Rufure"-Ike no está con nosotros.

"Además deberíamos buscar a los otros, se está haciendo tarde", pensó

-Si conozco este sitio pero créeme que debemos irnos de aquí.-dijo algo nervioso.

El otro asintió, sin entender del todo a su amigo.

Link se detuvo y miro hacia atrás al no escuchar al otro.

El de ojos oscuros veía los libros a través de la ventana de una librería.

-¿Quieres entrar a ver?-le preguntó a su amigo.

Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado por algo.

El travesti le vio ilusionado pero aun mostrando seriedad.

-Solo serán unos minutos.-dijo mientras abría la puerta del establecimiento.

* * *

El rubio observaba a su amigo dar vueltas por todo el lugar. Llevaban diez minutos ahí y el albino aún no se decidía que comprar.

Link miró la pantalla de su celular, ya era algo tarde. Estaba por decirle al otro que se apresurará pero vio a través de la ventana del lugar a un guardia de seguridad.

Demonios. Tragó saliva.

Se ocultó rápidamente detrás de un mueble cuando vio al guardia mirar a su dirección. Se asomó de su escondite y pudo observar que el guardia pasó de largo. Estaba por suspirar de alivio de no ser porque a último minuto ese guardia entro a la librería.

Tuvo que contener un grito pero se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Robin quien arqueó una ceja por su reacción.-Estás un poco pálido.

El rubio asintió.

-De acuerdo...-dijo no muy convencido el Daraen que prosiguió a continuar viendo los títulos de que estaban frente a él.

Su vista logró captar algo que le interesó. Sin duda alguna ese libro tenía que comprarlo.

-Creo que ya podemos ir-el peliblanco parpadeó al ya no encontrar a su amigo, sobre todo cuando hace tan solo un par de segundos estaba a un lado suyo.

Extrañado por la repentina desaparición de su amigo fue hacia la caja a pagar por el libro.

-Disculpe señorita.

Apenas estaba por llegar a la caja pero le volvieron a hablar.

-Jovencita con coletas, disculpe.

Volteó a ver quién le hablaba, se tuvo que recordar que tenía la apariencia de su gemela así que era obvio que la gente que no lo conociera se referiría a él como chica.

La persona que le hablaba tenía un uniforme de guardia de seguridad.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó extrañado.

El hombre asintió.

-¿Acaso usted viene con ese tipo?-señaló afuera del local.

"La chica" miró intrigada a donde señalaba.

Robin se sintió desconcertado.

Enfrente del negocio estaba Link siendo atacado por una gallina, las personas se juntaban a ver.

"Rufure" salió de la librería para ayudar a su amigo.

La gallina picoteaba la cabeza del rubio hasta que fue apartada por Robin que la sostuvo con ambas manos y después le puso en el suelo. El animal estaba por volver a lanzarse a atacar pero el peliblanco dejó unas frituras de maíz que el ave prefirió comer.

Link respiraba agitado, su cabello estaba revuelto y con unas cuantas plumas en atascadas haciéndolo parecer un nido, había marcas de las patas de la gallina tanto en su cara como en su camisa.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Robín, quien realmente le quería preguntar como fue que terminó con una gallina atacándolo.

-Sí, gracia-

Paro al ver justo detrás de su amigo un guardia observándolo mientras un señor mayor lo señalaba.

-¡Ese delincuente molestó a mi gallina!

Talvez en otra situación el rubio habría intentado explicar que de hecho el ave lo atacó sin razón, además de que no tenía sentido que ese señor estuviera paseando una gallina en una vía donde exactamente había una señal que prohibía animales pero estaba tan acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones que sólo atinó a hacer una cosa.

Hora de abandonar la lógica.

* * *

Robin necesitaba que alguien le explicará como era posible que en su primer día en Smash Town, ya había perdido a dos de sus amigos y el único que le quedaba lo estaba cargando de caballito. Y si podía agregarle algo de sentido al hecho de ser perseguidos por lo que parecía ser un ejército de gallinas estaría mejor.

Link corría lo más rápido que podía, sentía que sus fuerzas se iban.

-¡Entra ahí!-le indicó su amigo al ver un negocio aún abierto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al lugar señalado, entrando y cerrando detrás de si la puerta de cristal del negocio.

El de ojos azules bajó a su compañero. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperarse del esfuerzo físico que acababa de hacer. Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un golpe.

Las gallinas chocaban contra la puerta intentando pasar.

A Robin se le sombreó la frente. ¿Qué tan raro podía ser este día?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó como su amigo dejó salir un pequeño grito.

Link se veía aterrado.

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó curioso. ¿Qué podía poner en ese estado a su amigo?

-Debemos irnos de aquí, ahora.-Contestó Link que miraba nervioso a todos lados.

-Pero no podemos salir, las gallinas siguen afuera.-le recordó volteando a ver afuera.

En efecto, las aves seguían ahí afuera, todas estaban quietas pero era obvio que estaban listas para atacar en cuanto salieran de ahí.

-Es cierto.-Dijo derrotado Link mientras cerraba los ojos. Le miró con resignación.-Saldré yo, después de todo ellas me quieren a mí.

-¿Qué?-preguntó totalmente confundido.

La situación se había vuelto completamente absurda.

-Las consecuencias serán peores si no lo hago.-Fue lo único que dijo Link antes de dirigirse a la puerta dispuesto a salir.

Lástima que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Accidentalmente chocó contra un mueble provocando que se cayera lo que tenía encima.

Soltó un grito.

Se escucharon pasos venir de la parte de atrás, un hombre mayor salió de una puerta visiblemente enojado.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Deberás apagar lo rompiste!-Decía enojado el que parecía ser el propietario del lugar.

El señor parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta quien era la persona cerca de la puerta.

-Tú.-Susurró molesto-¡Te he dicho que tienes prohibido entrar a mi tienda!-Señaló al rubio.

El peliblanco por primera vez desde que entró a ese lugar prestó atención alrededor.

Había jarrones por todos lados.

Observó lo que su amigo había tirado accidentalmente.

Eran piezas de lo que antes fue un jarrón.

Demonios.

Habían entrado en una tienda de jarrones.

-¡Seguridad!-Exclamó el dueño de la tienda dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Robin abrió completamente los ojos. Extendió uno de sus brazos a su dirección.

-¡No abra la…!

Intentó advertirle pero fue demasiado tarde.

Apenas abrió la puerta el señor fue recibido por una avalancha conformada por gallinas quienes lo comenzaron a atacar ya que lo veían como un obstáculo en su camino.

El hombre comenzó a retroceder mientras era picoteado y rasguñado por las aves hasta topar con el mostrador y caer hacia atrás del mismo.

A pesar de que se había presentado una oportunidad que cualquiera hubiera tomado para huir de ahí, Link no lo hizo, en cambio suspiró lleno de pesar. Colocó una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Robin.

-Fue un honor ser tu amigo.

Se apartó de él dejándolo confundido ante su actuar.

Se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Al principio avanzó a paso lento pero fue aumentando la velocidad hasta comenzar a correr y saltar atrás del mostrador.

Por un momento el lugar quedó en silencio hasta que repentinamente comenzaron a escucharse gritos.

Link se paró detrás del mostrador, siendo ahora víctima de la ira de las aves, después de todo él era su objetivo.

El dueño de la tienda salió gateando detrás del mostrador, su ropa estaba desarreglada y se le veía aterrado. Respiraba agitado.

-¡Alguien llame a la policía!-Dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

Ni siquiera fue necesario ya que el alboroto dentro del negocio llamó la atención de los transeúntes y entre ellos había guardias quienes entraron al negocio.

-Hágase a un lado jovencita.-Dijo uno de los guardias que apartó a Robin.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó "Rufure" que ya no sabía que rayos estaba pasando.

-Últimamente hay ataques de gallinas en esta zona.

-¿Es enserio?-Cuestionó "la chica" quien realmente no se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Descuida, tenemos protocolos para estas situaciones.-Habló el guardia con la intención de calmarla.-No hay que temer.

-¡El rompe jarrones es quien está siendo atacado por las gallinas! ¡Repito, el rompe jarrones es quien está siendo atacado!-Gritó lleno de pánico uno de los guardias que se acercó a ayudar al chico.

-Muy bien, jovencita-el guardia que estaba con el travesti hizo que se girará, obligándolo a seguirlo hasta la puerta-será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Créeme no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer.-Hablaba con absoluta calma. Sacó un comunicador y susurró alarmado-¡Llamen a control de animales!

* * *

Tras unos cuarenta minutos de los que no recordaba casi nada, el Daraen terminó en el área de seguridad de la zona comercial en la que estaba.

Veía casi sin expresión a Link que parecía casi sin alma y estaba acostado en el suelo de una celda, a un lado suyo estaba Ike.

Escuchó a alguien entrar al cuarto.

-Marth.-Llamó a su amigo que ingresaba junto al el guardia de hace horas, que lo sujetaba por la espalda.

El aludido sólo lo miró fastidiado.

Se detuvo mientras esperaba a que el guardia abriera la celda.

Cuando vio al interior su expresión se endureció.

-Tú-Señaló a Ike que lo miró aburrido.

Apenas abrieron la puerta, Marth se lanzó en contra del más alto, comenzando una de las muy usuales peleas entre ambos.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar por tu culpa?!

-¡No sé y no me importa! ¡Hoy me acusaron de pedófilo!

Se podía escuchar de fondo los gritos de ambos y los quejidos que salían de la boca de Link de vez en cuando.

Robin miraba desde afuera de la celda a esos tres.

-Muy bien, señorita.-Le llamó un guardia que se acercaba con unos papeles.-El malentendido de su amigo ya quedó aclarado, no es un pervertido y la madre del niño pide disculpas por los problemas que ocasionó su hijo, a su otro amigo el dueño de la tienda le agradece haberlo salvado de las gallinas y dice que puede volver a entrar mientras no ocurra de nuevo lo del "incidente"-dijo extrañado el guardia ante lo último pero no le tomó mucha importancia y prosiguió-y…-apartó su vista de los papeles y vio la pelea entre los otros.-Supongo que el otro también lo conoce.

"Ella" asintió.

-De acuerdo, uno de mis compañeros dice que le faltó el respeto pero dado que él ni siquiera me cae bien lo voy a perdonar. Así que…-vio a "la chica"-solo queda pagar la fianza para que salgan.

"Rufure" asintió.

Luego de unos minutos en los que tuvo que proporcionar datos y tuvo que dar dinero por sus amigos, Robin veía como el guardia que había encerrado a Marth refunfuñaba mientras abría la puerta de la celda.

-Ya salgan pequeños delincuentes.-Ordenó señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás, casi se podía leer entre líneas "ahora habrá que desinfectar esta celda hasta que se quite el ultimo residuo de su presencia y yo no lo voy a hacer".

Ike salió ayudando a Link que estaba más ido que nada.

-Hasta la vista, delincuente.-Murmuró el mayor lo suficientemente alto para que Marth lo escuchará cuando pasó junto a él.

Marth se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse…

O que Ike pudiera usar en su contra.

* * *

Los cuatro estaban en la parada de autobús. Estaban exhaustos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el transporte, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando se sentaron, por suerte el transporte estaba vacío.

Link se removía de vez en cuando en su lugar.

-Y entonces…-Ike habló para romper el hielo-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al guardia que se molestó tanto?-Preguntó divertido.

Marth bufó y miró hacia la ventana molesto.

-No diré nada al respecto.

Durante el resto del viaje Ike se la pasó insistiéndole al otro que le contará y en algún momento dado Link recuperó la conciencia.

El autobús se detuvo frente al instituto, los cuatro bajaron al haber llegado a su destino. Caminaron hasta la entrada principal del instituto.

Robin podía darse cuenta de que los otros no estaban de humor para enseñarle el lugar así que optó por despedirse de ellos, Link le dijo cual era su habitación en caso de que ocupará algo y se fue.

El albino se dirigió a la propia, era muy agotador tener que involucrarse en los problemas de sus amigos, sobre todo en lo que implicaba algo legal o sobre la expulsión permanente de un sitio.

Ya tenía planeado dormir apenas entrará a su cuarto pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando escuchó que alguien más ya estaba adentro, ¿quién podía estar ahí si se suponía que la habitación era suya? Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue una larga mata de cabellos azules que le daban la espalda, la dueña de esa hermosa cabellera volteó a verlo sorprendida.

-Hola.-dijo la joven, quien se le acercó y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.-Tú debes ser Rufure, ¿verdad?

Robin, que se sintió al principio paralizado por la presencia de la otra, reaccionó y le estrechó su mano para no ser grosero. Asintió al no sentirse capaz de responderle.

-¿Y tú eres…?-le preguntó después de romper el saludo.

-Soy Lucina, tu compañera de cuarto.

Así que era es-

¿Qué?

-¿Compañera?-preguntó confundido.

-Me dijeron que dormiría aquí debido a un error cuando acomodaron a las estudiantes en las habitaciones.-Le explicó.

Lo normal era que los estudiantes que tenían becas se les asignaban cuartos aparte, de forma en que sólo lo compartían con otro becado y que fuera de su mismo grado. Le habían dicho que por lo visto Rufure era la única chica de su grado que lograba obtener la beca, por lo tanto siempre dormía sola.

-Tendremos que compartir por todo el año. Espero no sea un problema para ti.-Dijo algo avergonzada la chica, rascándose nerviosa la cabeza.

Robin siempre hacía planes para cada situación en la que se metía.

Pero era tan improbable compartir la habitación con alguien más que no había hecho uno en el caso que eso sucediera.

Su cerebro masculino sólo pudo ser capaz de hacer una acción.

"La albina" dejó sus cosas delicadamente en el suelo, se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, dejando a Lucina confundida.

Robin corría por el patio del instituto, simplemente no podía creer la suerte que tenía.

-¡Maldición!-Gritó para sus adentros.

Debía contarles a los otros inmediatamente. Esto podía significar muchos problemas para ellos en el futuro.

* * *

 **Hola, finalmente después de más de dos años traigo la actualización. No me maten -.-**

 **La verdad me costó escribirlo, yo ya tenía planeado lo que iba a pasar y ya tenía escrito la mitad del capítulo pero luego no supe cómo seguirle, así que decidí saltarme a lo que pasaba después de eso. Básicamente estaba casi terminado pero no se me ocurría nada. No fue hasta que hace una semana que la inspiración me llegó en medio de la semana exámenes que pude terminarlo. Lamento tanto la tardanza, fueron en total 13 hojas de Word así que espero que lo largo del capítulo lo compensé.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Smash bros no me pertenece**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

* * *

Link e Ike jugaban un videojuego en el dormitorio del segundo mientras que Marth leía un libro en un sillón individual y miraba de vez en cuando al par que estaba en el suelo, escuchaba como se quejaban cuando iban perdiendo o acusaban al otro de hacer trampa.

Era como convivir con niños.

Escucharon que alguien tocaba desesperadamente la puerta.

Link pausó el juego sin importarle que su amigo se quejará y la abrió, entrando al cuarto Robin, que cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de él.

Todos se mostraron confundidos. Su amigo se veía muy mal (y daba gracia ya que sus coletas estaban despeinadas) y respiraba agitadamente.

-Hay un problema.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupado Marth mientras cerraba su libro y se levantaba de su asiento.

El albino los miró nervioso.

-Hay una chica en mi habitación.

Sus amigos reaccionaron de distintas maneras a lo que dijo. Link tosió ahogándose con su saliva, Marth se sonrojó e Ike se rio.

-Que suerte, yo no logro que una chica acepte siquiera salir conmigo.-Dijo burlón Ike.

-No me refiero a eso.-Explicó Robin al ver que lo malinterpretaron.-Me refiero a que tengo una compañera de cuarto.

Los otros dijeron ¡ah! más calmados pero se dieron cuenta del problema.

-Rayos-soltó link.

-¿Pero no se supone que Rufure duerme sola?-preguntó confundido Ike.

-Talvez se debe a la mala organización que tiene la escuela desde que el subdirector está a cargo.-Mencionó Ike.

Los tres asintieron dejando confundido a Robin, a quien sinceramente le podía importar menos.

-¿Qué debería hacer? No contaba con la posibilidad de que pudieran darme una compañera.-Decía mientras comenzaba a caminar por el dormitorio.

Sus amigos se miraban entre sí.

-Podrías ir a pedir que la cambien de habitación.-Sugirió link.

Marth negó.

-No le harían caso a su petición. Desde que entré a este instituto he estado pidiendo que me cambien de compañero pero sigo compartiendo cuarto con esta bestia.-Señaló a Ike quien lo miró enojado.

-Bueno talvez ambos deberíamos hacer la petición para que lo hagan más rápido.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, talvez deberíamos hacerlo.-Lo imitó Marth.

Si había algo peor que dejarlos sentados uno al lado del otro era hacerles compartir habitación y esa había sido una terrible decisión por parte del personal del lugar.

Las habitaciones cercanas estaban abandonadas ya que ninguno de sus antiguos ocupantes pudo soportar escuchar a esos dos pelear durante las noches, no dejaban dormir a nadie. Era un completo misterio saber cómo ambos no terminaban agotados después de una noche entera discutiendo.

Ike le mostró la lengua.

Marth rodó los ojos.

-Que infantil.

Ajenos a esos dos, Link intentaba darle ideas al Daraen pero ninguna parecía ser realmente una solución.

-No soportaré tener que compartir cuarto con una mujer.

-¿No compartías habitación con tu hermana en su departamento?-preguntó el blondo.

-No es lo mismo, al menos había una cortina que separaba nuestro espacio.-Le respondió el albino.

-Talvez puedas poner una cortina.

-No quiero que crea que Rufure es extraña.

-Cierto, parecerá que quiere marcar territorio-se metió Ike en la conversación. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la cabeza de Marth, quien intentaba inútilmente quitárselo de encima.

Ike finalmente soltó su amigo quien cayó al suelo y le miró enojado mientras se levantaba.

-Intenta reunirte con el director. Talvez logres encontrar la solución si hablas con él.

Robin suspiró. No parecía haber otra opción.

Estaba por agradecerles por haberlo escuchado pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

Link abrió para asomarse y ver quien era, encontrándose a un castaño.

-Hola Pit.-Saludó al menor.

-Hola Link, quería saber si-

El rubio cerró la puerta en la cara del otro.

Link miraba asustado a los otros.

-Es Pit.

Los peli azules se asustaron.

-Debemos sacar a Robin de aquí.-Dijo Marth.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó el albino.

-Ya no es hora de que otras personas vengan al edificio y no estará bien visto que una chica esté aquí.-Dijo Marth diciendo las obvias razones por las cuales la presencia de Robin no debía ser descubierta.- ¡Rápido! Una vía de escape o algo.

-La ventana.-Señaló Ike.

Marth asintió. No había por donde más irse.

Ike arrastró a la "muchacha" hasta la ventana del cuarto.

-Sostente fuerte.-Dijo serio el más alto.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó confundido Robin.

Inmediatamente fue empujado por el otro, haciéndolo caer por la ventana.

Logró agarrarse a tiempo de una rama, evitando lo que pudo haber sido una dolorosa caída. ¿En serio uno de sus amigos lo acababa de empujar por la ventana de un tercer piso?

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, logró subirse a la rama y quedar sentado sobre ella. Miró con algo de duda a la ventana de sus amigos. Eso definitivamente estuvo muy raro, sólo esperaba que eso fuera algo que su hermana hiciera seguido o jamás haya tenido que hacer. Después de ese día tenía mucho que preguntarle respecto a lo que solía hacer con los otros, y que le explicará el asunto del acoso.

Tenía mucho que explicarle pero para eso primero debía llegar de nuevo a su habitación y para eso debía bajar de ese árbol.

Se movía con mucho el cuidado sobre las ramas, que eran lo suficientemente gruesas y parecían resistir su peso pero no podía confiarse.

Bajó a otra rama, cada vez estaba más cerca del suelo. Lamentablemente a la hora de bajarse a la otra rama, su pie resbaló y se fue de lado, apenas y de una manera que no se explicaba su otro pie quedó atascado en la rama, quedándose colgado de cabeza en el árbol.

-¿Porque a mí?-murmuró entre dientes a la vez que llevaba una mano al rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

Robin retiró su mano y vio a un rubio de ojos azules que parecía ser más o menos de su edad.

-¿Rufure?-preguntó extrañado el otro.

-¿Y tú eres?-preguntó de vuelta.

El rubio rio nervioso mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Soy Shulk. Fui tu compañero el año pasado.

-Oh.-Dijo "Rufure"-Lo siento, lo olvidé.

-No hay problema, tú y yo sólo interactuamos pocas veces.-El otro se sobresaltó.- ¡Espera! Deja que te ayude a bajar de ahí.

-Me temó que mi pie está atorado en una rama.-dijo como si nada, sentía toda su sangre ir a su cerebro.

Shulk subió al árbol lo más rápido que podía y al detenerse se dio cuenta que el pie de "la chica", en efecto, estaba atrapado entre dos ramas.

Sabiendo que si lo liberaba la otra podía caer y lastimarse, se movió por el par de ramas y se sujetó para evitar caer.

Al mirar hacia abajo para ayudar a la otra se sonrojó ya que su blusa y sudadera estaban siendo víctimas de la gravedad, dejando a la vista parte del vientre.

-Dame tu mano.-Le pidió, desviando la vista de la piel expuesta.

Robin tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de doblarse hacia arriba. Cuando sintió que no podía más estiró lo más que pudo el brazo, por suerte el otro tomó rápido su mano y le ayudó a subir a las ramas.

-Podría lastimarte cuando libere tu pie, así que...-le advirtió.

Robin asintió aun sintiéndose mareado al haber estado de cabeza.

Sintió como la presión había en su tobillo desaparecía, dejando en su lugar una sensación de alivio.

-¿Te lastimé?-preguntó alarmado el rubio al ver que frotaba su tobillo.

"La otra" negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo quedó adolorido por la presión.-le respondió.

-Hmp.-El rubio miró hacia abajo.-Está muy alto.-Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras pensaba, luego pareció encontrar la respuesta para su situación.-Bajaré primero para ayudarte.

Robin asintió.

Shulk bajó del árbol regresando por donde había subido y una vez estuvo abajo volteó a ver hacia arriba.

"Rufure" estaba sentada en las ramas dejando que sus pies colgaran y miraba hacia abajo en dirección al chico.

Shulk se puso algo nervioso. Extendió los brazos hacia arriba.

-Desciende lentamente.-Le pidió.

"La chica" se aseguraba de deslizarse lentamente mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de las ramas.

Cuando las manos del rubio pudieron tocar las pantorrillas de la chica, los envolvió con sus brazos.

-¡Sostente!-le dijo.

Robin apoyó sus manos en la cabeza del otro.

El chico intentaba mantener el equilibrio con el peso que ahora tenía en su cabeza.

El Daraen apoyó las manos esta vez en los hombros de Shulk.

Estando ya más cerca del suelo, el de ojos azules se agachó para que sus pies estuvieran más cerca del suelo.

Ya teniendo los pies sobre la tierra, Robin observó al otro, el cual se encontraba cansado.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-Habló mientras se alisaba las coletas.-No hubiera podido bajar sin ayuda.-Estaba siendo sincero, realmente no hubiera podido bajar sin lastimarse o siquiera haber liberado su pie.

-No hay problema.-Shulk sonrió despreocupadamente-Somos compañeros, además, fue un placer.

-De acuerdo, debo irme.-Dijo el albino señalando en dirección de los dormitorios de las chicas.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Shulk mientras veía a "Rufure" irse.

Una vez la perdió de vista el rubio se dejó caer en el césped y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-Su piel es demasiado clara.-Murmuró al recordar su vientre descubierto.

* * *

Robin llegó agotado física y mentalmente a la que era su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver que su compañera estaba sentada en una de las camas y estaba cruzada de brazos.

Cuando cruzaron miradas ambos abrieron la boca.

-Yo/¡Yo...!-los dos se callaron al ver que el otro quería hablar.

-Tu primero.-Dijo Robin, por educación dejaría que la chica fuera la primera en hablar.

-Sé que talvez te haya confundido o incomodado el saber que seré tu compañera así que logré hacer que alguna de las personas que se encargan de la asignación de los dormitorios pueda vernos mañana para averiguar si aún hay habitaciones o un espacio libre al cual pueda ir. Sé que este tipo de cambios pueden tardar así que, -se levantó de la cama y se paró frente al otro, le extendió la mano-espero aun así podamos llevarnos bien el tiempo que yo esté aquí.

Robin le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que le decía y estrechó su mano.

-No es que no quiera compartir la habitación, es solo que...-intentó excusar. No querría manchar la imagen de su gemela.

Lucina negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo, no tienes que explicarlo. Yo estaría igual en tu lugar.-Soltó su mano.-Creo que lo mejor sería dormir para ir a la oficina del director a primera hora mañana.

"La albina" asintió.

-Bueno, estaba esperándote para saber cuál cama quieres.-Habló nuevamente Lucina.

-Cualquiera está bien para mí.-Respondió Robin.-Puedes dormir en la que quieras.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó la de cabello azul, el otro solo asintió. Se encogió de hombros ante su afirmación-Bueno.

Puso una maleta sobre la cama que estaba a un lado de la puerta del baño del dormitorio. Rebuscó dentro de ella y sacó una pijama. Daraen casi grita al ver como la otra se quitaba la blusa.

Entró corriendo al baño y cerró la puerta.

Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara. Apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos mientras veía su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que había en el baño.

-Grima.-Masculló el hombre-Será por poco tiempo. Puedes resistirlo.-le decía a su reflejo, necesitaba convencerse de que podía ser igual a compartir habitación con su hermana.

Sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera. Encendió el aparato y mandó rápidamente un mensaje. Una vez lo envió, lo guardó otra vez y salió a buscar su ropa.

En otro lugar una persona leía casi divertida el mensaje enviado por el chico de cabello blanco.

 _"Hoy me di cuenta de dos cosas: Ike y Marth son un peligro juntos y que tú y yo debemos hablar seriamente acerca del asunto del acoso de los hombres apenas podamos. Lejos de todo eso he sobrevivido a mi primer día en este lugar. Me preguntó cómo será mi primer día de clases."_

* * *

 **Buenos días, tardes, noches, lo que sea donde quiera que estén n.n**

 **Espero que estén bien. Aquí el nuevo capítulo, ya lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo pero me daba mucha flojera editar U.U y de no ser porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo no habría logrado tenerlo listo en el mismo día. Bueno, ya apareció Lucina y ya apareció Shulk, debería ser obvio que papel tienen pero igual se podrá ver conforme avance la historia. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo sufrí escribiéndolo, me quede seca luego del anterior**

 **Bueno, es todo. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
